1. Field of Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, an exemplary embodiment relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of enhancing display characteristics in a specific viewing angle direction using vertical alignment type liquid crystal.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art liquid crystal display devices adopting a TN mode have had a narrow viewing angle. Therefore, in order to address or solve such a problem, liquid crystal display devices can adopt a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode to widen a viewing angle. In such a VA mode, it is necessary to control the alignment direction of liquid crystal according to the application of a voltage using a certain method. That is, when the VA mode is adopted, negative type liquid crystal is generally used. However, in this case, since the liquid crystal molecules that are vertically aligned with respect to a surface of a substrate in an initial state are inclined by the application of a voltage, specific control means must be provided to control the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules. If the alignment direction is not controlled, a display defect, such as light leakage caused by the alignment disorder (disclination) of liquid crystal molecules, may be generated, resulting in the deterioration of display characteristics. Therefore, a technique of regulating the alignment direction of the vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-43525.